Patriot Event 2019
It's party time in the Commons! Come join in the fun as the Bushwhackian natives celebrate Canada Day and Independence Day with a big extravagant barbecue and endless displays of fireworks! Collect hot dogs, hamburgers, chickens, ribs and the rare steak to grill up for Patriot tokens and bonus energy! Find the green, red, yellow, blue and rare purple fireworks from the bushes for Fiona to put on awesome displays! As well, help assorted party guests with their quests to make their celebration even funner! Some are one part, some are multi-part that will unlock as the event goes on so check back daily for all the excitement! First up, help Scoutmaster Sam find Globes today, so that she can see the glorious world of Bushwhackia in its entirety. 'New for 2019 ' A new patriot by the name of Leopold has arrived in the event area! They're looking to study the vast history of Bushwhackian politics, and need your help collecting the many books that make up the Bushwhackia Political History Encyclopedia! You can start this challenging quest right from the get-go, as you'll need all the time you can get to complete it before the event is over. This event began on Friday, June 21st, 2019. Redeem this code ''' PATR-IOTE-VENT-2019 before noon on Friday, July 5th to get 1 FREE Large Energy Pack. Official Codename Blog __TOC__ Collection Stations Fireworks Station Varying* }} *'Each turn in of 20 Fireworks gives you 10 Patriot Points to start, with invite bar at base (50). That number doubles to 20 Patriot Points with 50 friends invited, getting the invite bar to max (100). To the South East of the Fireworks specialist, a NPC wearing the Eagle Hat had "totally legit" fireworks available in exchange for to access the rarer colors (Green, Blue and Purple.) '※ There is a maximum of 1,000 fireworks per turn in. BBQ Station Varying* }} *'Each turn in gives you 10 Patriot Points to start, with invite bar at base (50). That number doubles to 20 Patriot Points with 50 friends invited, getting the invite bar to max (100). To the South of the chef's barbecue station, you could buy the rarer meats (Chicken, Ribs and Steak). Amicus Isle Fireworks Show |reward1=1 }} '※ Note: There is a known issue where you may not be able to view the fireworks show (your own or someone else's) in some of the Amicus Isle rooms. Currently, the only room that the fireworks can be viewed consistently, is the first room that you enter (room 2). *You will still get your island token reward, regardless of what room you are in, even if you aren’t able to see the fireworks show. ''' *The Timey Wimey watch and Time Turner Trinkets are effective on this quest. '''Note: If you are at max level, XP ( ) quest rewards are replaced by gold ( ) Patriot Side Quests 10 |name2=Political History |type2=main |desc2=Leopold wants to read up on history, as it's important to reflect on the past when looking to decide future leadership! Find them History Books from any bush in Bushwhackia. There's a lot of books to collect, and they may not be easy to find! This quest may prove challenging to complete before the end of event. Good luck! Available on Day 1 of the Event |task2=Find 241 History Books |reward2= 5 50 History Book Achievement }} |type1=main |desc1=Little Sally really wants some ice cream... She just isn't sure what kind. You can find Ice Cream by whacking bushes. Available on Day 3 of the Event, and unlocks in a row |task1=Find 10 Scoops of Chocolate Ice Cream Find 10 Scoops of Strawberry Ice Cream Find 10 Scoops of Rocky Road Ice Cream Find 10 Scoops of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream Find 10 Scoops of Vanilla Ice Cream |reward1=10 10 }} 10 |name2=Commons Tea Party |type2=main |desc2=Help Mary find Tea Bags. You can find Tea Bags in bushes throughout the world. Available on Day 11 of the Event |task2=Find 50 Tea Bags |reward2=10 10 }} ※You will receive The People's Quester Achievement and 1 when you complete all of the Patriot event side quests. Special Event Missions Your Very Own Launcher ※ The 1st year Fireworks Launcher quests are available if you missed doing them the first time around. Patriot Event 2019/Launcher 2nd Year|Launcher (Year 2) Patriot Event 2019/Launcher 1st Year|Launcher (Year One) The Big One Available on Day 7 of the Event The Big One is the 6th firework; it is required to win the Colorful Booms achievement. 10 }} Nate the Tyrant Quests ※ The 1st year Nate the Tyrant quests are available if you missed doing them the first time around. Patriot Event 2019/Nate 2nd Year|Nate (Year 2) Patriot Event 2019/Nate 1st Year|Nate (Year One) A Visit from the British 10 }} 10 }} 10 }} Canadian Anniversary Quests 10 |name2 = Can-memoration - Loonies |desc2 = Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Commemorative Loonies from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. Available on Day 3 of the Event |task2 = Find 15 Commemorative Loonies. |reward2 = 10 10 |name3 = Can-memoration - Quarters |desc3 = Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Commemorative Quarters from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. Available on Day 4 of the Event |task3 = Find 15 Commemorative Quarters. |reward3 = 10 10 |name4 = Can-memoration- Dimes |desc4 = Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Commemorative Dimes from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. Available on Day 5 of the Event |task4 = Find 15 Commemorative Dimes. |reward4 = 10 10 |name5 = Can-memoration - Nickels |desc5 = Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Commemorative Nickels from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. Available on Day 6 of the Event |task5 = Find 15 Commemorative Nickels. |reward5 = 10 10 |name6 = Can-memoration - Stamps |desc6 = Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Commemorative Stamps from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. Available on Day 7 of the Event |task6 = Find 15 Commemorative Stamps. |reward6 = 10 10 |name7 = Can-memoration - Tulips |desc7 = Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Commemorative Tulips from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. Available on Day 8 of the Event |task7 = Find 15 Commemorative Tulips. |reward7 = 10 10 |name8 = Can-memoration - Park Passes |desc8 = Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Free Park Passes from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. Available on Day 9 of the Event |task8 = Find 15 Free Park Passes |reward8 = 10 10 Free Park Pass |name9 = Can-memoration - The Canadian Copse |desc9 = Talk to the Park Ranger located in the northwestern reaches of the Mysterious Forest who will accept your pass and in return take you to the Canadian Copse hidden area. Available on Day 9 of the Event |task9 = Complete the 36 puzzle. |reward9 = Canadian Canoe mount. Achievement }} ※ If you've already unlocked the Canoe mount, then this year you'll get a yummy treat when you complete it instead. Reward: Poutine - Restores 50% of your base max energy. Bushwhackia Constitution Available on Day 10 of the event, and unlock in a row. 10 |name2=Ink Wells with Constitution |type2=main |desc2=Find 20 Ink Wells worthy of the constitution. You can find Ink Wells in bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Ink Wells |reward2=10 10 |name3=Feathered Pens with Constitution |type3=main |desc3=Find 20 Feathered Pens worthy of the constitution. You can find Feathered Pens in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Feathered Pens |reward3=10 10 |name4=Hear the Proclamation |type4=main |desc4=Gather yee townsfolk to hear the constitution. |task4=Listen to the Proclamation |reward4=10 10 }} Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Swords cost 25 , Gnomes cost 25 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 , and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2=Patriot Entranceway |desc2= Rotate to change nationality |cost2=25 |name3= Patriot Flags |desc3= Rotate to change nationality |cost3=25 |name4=Patriot Flower Box |desc4= Rotate to change the patriotic flowers |cost4=25 |name5=Patriot Sparklers |desc5= Rotate to change nationality |cost5=25 |name6=Star-Spangled Wreath |desc6= Has the fragrance of freedom |cost6=25 }} }} Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Customization Items |name2= Jersey Devil Wings |desc2= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost2=25 |name3= Jersey Devil Tail |desc3= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost3=25 |name4= Flag Tattoo |desc4= Equip this in your Glasses slot! |cost4=25 |name5= Maple leaf Tattoo |desc5= Equip this in your Glasses slot! |cost5=25 |name6= Firework Sword |desc6= Equip this in your Sword slot! |cost6=25 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1=25 |name2= Large Patriotic Snack Bag |desc2=A bag of snacks. Contains 3x as much random , , and |cost2=75 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel which contains a random bonus reward. |cost3=125 }} Ye Patriotic Gift Shoppe Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase Fireworks Gift Bags from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1= 40 |name2= Fireworks Gift Bag |desc2=One bag of celebratory stuff. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=35 |name3= Fireworks Gift Bag |desc3=Four bags of celebratory stuff. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2019 Achievements (NEW) }} }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Returning Achievements }} }} }} }} }} }} |lvl2= Patriot Fireworks Launcher Rare |req2= Find a rare addition for your fireworks launcher |rew2=1 |lvl3= Patriot Fireworks Launcher All Rares |req3= Find all the rare additions for your fireworks launcher |rew3=1 }} 'Note: You will not get a reward if you have earned this achievement in previous years. ' }} *If you are having trouble finding the Steak, you can buy it for Celebration tokens from an NPC in the Commons. *The 6th firework for the quest is the one you help an NPC build later in the event. As well, if you are having trouble finding the Purple firework, you can buy it for Celebration tokens from an NPC in the event area. Achievements from previous years There are 8 achievements from previous years which may be earnable by spending Bush Bucks if you missed getting them the first time around. *Free Trade - - You bought all the 2018 Patriot event items! *National Acquirer - You bought all the 2017 Patriot event items! *Patriotic Purchases - You bought all the 2016 Patriot event items! *Celebratory Splurge - You bought all the 2015 Patriot event items! *Freedom's Price - Purchase all of the 2014 Patriot custom items. *Freedom of Purchases - Purchase all of the 2013 Patriot event items. *Dressed for Freedom - Buy all 6 player items from the 2012 Patriot event. *A Patriotic Pad - Buy all 7 house items from the 2012 Patriot event. Event Participation Rewards |name2=Patriot 2019 Medium Ribbon |desc2=You can put this in your house. Increases your base max energy by 10 just by having it! |cost2= Reach 325 |name3=Patriot 2019 Large Ribbon |desc3=You can put this in your house. Increases your base max energy by 20 just by having it! |cost3= Reach 650 |name4=Carousel Moose |desc4=Collect all the 2019 Holiday Carousel Creatures! |cost4= Reach 1300 }} 'Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes. '